


Date for Halloween

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Community: kink_bingo, Crossdressing, Drinking, Flirting, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by kink meme prompt <a href="http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/8700.html?thread=19839484#t19839484">"drunken Halloween"</a>, for the crossdressing square. </p>
<p>Charles flirts, Erik is jealous and Logan arranges an impromptu make-over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date for Halloween

”I'm telling you, those girls aren't old enough to drink,” Erik muttered, staring across the room. ”They should've been carded at the door.”

Logan glanced over his shoulder. A group of blue-haired girls were all over Charles like ants over spilled sugar. They looked like cartoon characters, with identical frilly skirts. Logan grinned and turned back.

”No one cards girls dressed like that,” Logan said and poured another round. ”It's Halloween. You didn't want to dress up, so you can't blame the kid for having fun with those who did.”

”Why do you keep calling him kid? It's annoying. He's a grown man,” Erik complained. ”He fucks you. He fucks me. He'll probably fuck those girls too. He fucks everybody.” He emptied his glass with a single gulp. Logan grinned and topped his glass. He had never seen Lehnsherr this drunk, or jealous. It was entertaining.

”Here's the thing. He told you he wanted to chase skirts tonight, so you need to wear one to catch his eye, right? I could see you in...” He looked around and pointed at the Naughty Nurse dancing in the middle of the floor. ”That. You got the legs for those socks.”

Erik turned to look, swaying slightly on the high barstool. The Nurse swirled around, the white skirt flying up and revealing the hosier decorated with red crosses. It was a real crowd pleaser. 

”Pfft! Charles has seen that. He has done that, in fact. He's the one with legs for those socks. And the perky ass. Fucker.”

“What would you wear then?” Logan asked, taking a cig from the pack on the table. He had no cigars on him, so he had settled to smoke Lehnsherr's brand. “Pick something, I'll get it for you. You can change in the pisser. See if the kid notices.” He flicked the lighter, watching the idea advancing in Lehnsherr's alcohol infused brain. 

“Get it how? You can't hit girls and steal their clothes. That's...” He tried to think for the right word. “Not good.”

“Eh, I figured we could try an exchange. See, you have a nice suit, and I have this t-shirt with Rogers' butt on it. Some chick will be happy to have it.”

“I guess,” Lehnsherr said and looked down on his pristine black suit. Logan thought he looked like an undertaker in that, which in a way worked tonight. “Yeah, alright. I want something that glitters. Like...That.” 

He pointed at a Ballerina walking past, her arm crooked around a She-Devil. Logan nodded and got up, doing his best not to look threatening.

“Excuse me, ladies? Can I trouble you for a minute?” 

The girls turned around, staring at him warily. He explained the situation, and the girls looked at Lehnsherr, then back where Charles stood. His get-up was noticeable. Logan didn't know what exactly Charles was, but he wore a black top-hat, white shirt and emerald-green waistcoat, and black tuxedo pants. He had a gold and green scale pattern painted on the left side of his face, the paint glittering in the light. And one of the Cartoon Girls shoved her tongue in his mouth, arm draped around his shoulder.

“The Lizard King is Suits boyfriend?” the She-Devil asked, surprised. She leaned closer, lowering her voice to a whisper. “Does he know that the guy has made a move for every skirt in this bar?” She had red rhinestones and feathers glued to her long fake eyelashes. It looked painful.

“Yeah. That's why he needs the skirt,” Logan explained. “Otherwise he's on the bench for the rest of the evening. That makes him grumpy.”

The She-Devil shook her head but the Ballerina smiled. 

“He can have mine, I was about to change in my back-up costume anyway,” she said. “There's three ballerinas already, and I don't like the competition.”

“That is the theme of the night,” Logan said. “C'mon Lehnsherr, these lovely ladies will set you right up.”

It took about fifteen minutes before they emerged from the ladies' room. The She-Devil and the ex-Ballerina, now a Dirty Angel, walked out first and Lehnsherr traipsed after them, with a wide smile. Logan coughed his drink down the wrong pipe when he saw him. Lehnsherr didn't wear much anymore. Just the hot pink tutu that actually matched his underwear, a pair of striped knee socks and a splash of sparkling body paint over his naked chest. And a tiara to finish the look, jauntily set on his head. Logan didn't doubt that the girls had had a good time. 

“That should do it,” he said when he could breathe again. “Damn.” 

The girls smirked. 

“You can't snare the Lizard King without any old tricks, can you?” the Dirty Angel said. 

“Little can go a long way in these circumstances,” the She-Devil added. 

Logan had to agree with her on that. 

“Excuse me, I have some urgent matters to settle,” Lehnsherr said and pushed past them, heading toward Charles' court. The girls trailed after him and Logan followed them all, for security reasons, but mostly because he wanted to see how this would go down. 

Lehnsherr pushed past the Cartoon girls, his broad shoulders an unfair advantage and the girls shrieked, their drinks spilled. Charles turned, and Logan saw how surprised he was, the lizard paint giving him an interesting predatory edge. 

“Hello, darling. What might you be?” Charles asked and Lehnsherr stood there looking uncertain. He obviously hadn't thought this through. 

“I'm a princess,” he said and Logan admired the flare he said it. Charles tipped his hat, smiling. 

“Pleasure, your highness. And pray tell, what kind of princess are you?”

“The drunken horny kind?”

“Well well, my favorite type of royalty,” Charles grinned, seeing no one else but Lehnsherr. The Cartoon girls started to drift away, realizing their defeat. Charles glanced at him. 

“You did this?”

Logan shrugged.

“These two ladies did all the heavy lifting.”

“Bartender, this Devil and her Angel, they drink on me,” Charles said and wrapped his arm around Lehnsherr's waist. He tipped his hat again to the girls. “Thank you, dear ladies. Excellent work.”

The women laughed and the She-Devil muttered something to the Angel's ear that made her blush.

“Anything for the King,” the Angel said. 

“And we do mean _anything_ ,” the Devil added, fluttering her sparkling eyelashes at him.

“Thank you for the offer, please, have a drink,” Charles said and pulled Lehnsherr closer. “Why don't we go take a walk, my princess? Hm? Come along, Logan.” 

Charles lead them out the side door, and into the back corridor. It was from the time when the place had been a larger restaurant and the staff had a way to get upstairs. The staircase was gone, but the bit of space remained. All the regulars knew about it. There was two other couples in the shadows already and Logan didn't have to guess twice to know what they were up to. Charles pushed Lehnsherr against the wall, stroking his chest like it was the first time he got his hands on him. They both glimmered in the light. 

“That's some look,” Charles muttered. “I've always wanted a princess.” He pressed closer, the tutu rustling as he pushed his hand underneath it. Lehnsherr reached to grab his ass. Charles laughed and tilted his head to kiss him without losing his hat.

Logan dug a new cig from the pack he had put his pocket back in the table and snapped the lighter. He smoked and watched the two kiss and grope each other like teenagers. It was both ridiculous and hot at the same time. A tutu was a magical item. 

“Feel free to join at any time,” Charles said, tossing a challenging glance at him. 

“You got this covered. I'll bang the hangover out of you two tomorrow,” Logan said and smirked. “I'll go have a drink with the Devil and the little Angel, they looked like a fun pair.”

“What?”

“Yeah, open tab, your words.” Logan leaned to kiss him quick. “Get me when the princess needs to be hauled to the taxi.” He smirked and walked back to the bar.


End file.
